A life together
by Greek-Whovian
Summary: "Don't be silly, Rose is just a made up character. She doesn't exist." Series 3 rewrite with Rose. Rose/Doctor.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! I used to be Percabeth4everr. I changed my username. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so criticism is appreciated. This is how I wanted Human Nature and Family of Blood to go. (The episodes where Ten uses the fob watch.) I don't know the script perfectly, so there may be some differences in dialogue (is that what you say?) from the original episode. Sorry! **

**Here goes nothing!**

**Prologue: Doctor**

He rushed into his TARDIS yelling "did they see you?" at his companion Martha.

"I don't know!" she said. "I don't think so."

"We can't outrun them. They are trackers. They can scent any human from miles away. Well me, being the only Timelord and all, I'm unique! I'm going to have to use it." He added after second thought.

"Martha, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied.

He handed her a pocket watch. "This watch is me. This watch is…" he woke with a start.

Just another one of his crazy dreams. Without thinking he felt the right side of his chest, then his left. Only one heart, that was good.

He jolted his hand away. "I'm going insane." He muttered to himself. Suddenly Martha, his maid, walked in.

"Good morning sir." She said, setting down her tray.

"Good morning Martha." He said, slightly distracted.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Martha.

"Yes yes, just fine. I was thinking about a dream I had last night." He said.

"What about?" Martha asked curiously.

"I-I dream that I'm a man called The Doctor. I have a ship called a TARDIS that can travel in time and space. But... it all took place in the future, in 2007. Last night you were in it." He said, beginning to walk over to his bookshelf. "And so was this watch." He finished, picking up the broken pocket watch that had complicated designs on the side.

"I can prove that wrong. Look at the paper. It's 1913." Said Martha, handing him the newspaper. He looked at the date, to see it in fact said 1913.

Of course it said that! What was he thinking? It wasn't 2007!

"1913, on Earth, human as can be." Said Martha.

"Yes, that's me. Completely human." He said, giving a half smile.

**A/N: This is just the prologue. Do you guys like third person, or should I do first person? Or should I alternate? Review and tell me! Also, how do you do a line break?**


	2. Human Nature part 1

**A/N: Maybe this chapter will actually get reviews : (**

**Disclaimer: **

**Martha: Why did you take The Doctor's memory?**

**Me: I'm sorry! I couldn't change it because I don't own it!**

**Chapter 1: Martha, 1****ST**** PERSON**

I didn't exactly like the maid cover.

I spent my days scrubbing the floors, then delivering meals, then scrubbing the floors again because the boys didn't bother to wipe their feet.

I especially disliked the racist comments from the boys. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get The Doctor back and get out of here.

The only person who was nice to me was Jenny, well, except for John Smith, who was The Doctor's made up character.

I had just finished my breakfast round with Jenny when the boys that attended the school began to sing and raise the flag.

That was our signal to get back to our room until the boys got into class.

As I was walking up the stairs, The Do- no, Mr. Smith, walked by.

"Good mornin' sir." Said Jenny happily

"Morning." He said absentmindedly.

Just as we got back to our room, one of the teachers began to ring the bell.

I heard stomps and yelling below us. I heard a quick shout and it quieted down.

After all the classes started, Jenny and I grabbed our supplies and went downstairs to scrub the floor.

We had made it to our third stop, next to the stairs, when Mr. Smith walked by again.

"Good morning sir." I said, wanting to be the one to say hello this time.

He turned to look at me. "Yes…" he said, turning away and walking up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that on." Said Jenny. "Don' know why you're so sweet on 'im."

"He's just kind to me, that's all." I said. "Not everyone's that considerate with me being a…" I pointed to myself.

"A Londoner?" Said Jenny happily.

"That's right! Good ol' London town!" I said.

Just then, two of the boys walked by. Something Baines and… I honestly didn't know.

"Now the, you two." Said the one I think is Baines. "You're not paid to have fun, are you?

"Yes sir, sorry… sir." Said Jenny. She sounded like she just wanted to strangle the kid.

"You there, what's your name again?" Said the other one, rather rudely.

"Martha… sir." I said, suppressing the urge to strangle them myself. "Martha Jones."

"Tell me then Jones." Said the boy. "With like those, how can you tell if anything's clean?" He finished, laughing.

Baines joined in and they walked away laughing.

"That's very funny sir." I mumbled to myself.

"Now don't get mad." Said Jenny.

"I want to smack my bucket over his head." I said.

"Oh I wish!" Replied Jenny, trying to suppress her laughter. "Imagine though. In a few years, boys like that will be running the country!"

"1913… they may not." I whispered.

* * *

**John Smith, 1****st**** person.**

I was walking down the hall, carrying a rather large stack of books, when I was startled.

"Good morning, Mr. Smith." Said a voice next to me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, dropping my top book.

I looked over to see the Matron trying to suppress a smile.

I tried to get my book. "Here, let me help you." Said the Matron.

"No, no, I've got it." I tried to think of a way to grab the book.

"Here" I said, handing her the stack of books.

I bent down to pick up my book.

"So how was Jenkins?" I asked after picking up my book.

"Oh, just a cold. I think he was missing his mother." Said the Matron.

"Now we can't have that." I said.

"Yes, well he received a letter this morning and he was a lot more chipper… I appear to be holding your books." She said.

"Oh! Oh yes! I stuttered out, trying to take the stack of books back.

"Why don't I take half?" She asked.

"Brilliant idea!" I said, taking the top half. "Perfect, division of labor."

"We make quite a team."

"Don't we just."

"So, were these books heading in any particular direction?" She asked me.

"Yes, this way." I said, turning around.

She followed me, and we started up a conversation. I called her Matron, and she interrupted me.

"When it's just you and me, I'd prefer you to call me nurse Redfern." She said. I nodded.

"Though we've known each other for all of two months, you could even call me Joan." She said.

"Joan?"

"Well, yes. That is my name."

"Oh…"

"And its John, isn't it?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Well John, have you seen this?" She asked, gesturing to a flyer about the village dance.

"The village dance tomorrow. It's nothing formal but rather fun. Do you think you'll go?" She asked.

"Uh… um… I-I don't…" I stuttered.

"It's been a rather long time since someone's asked me to a dance." She said.

"Well… uh… I should imagine that you'd be… I mean… I never thought you'd be one for… I mean… there's no reason why you shouldn't… but even if I did I… I mean… I would want to…" I stuttered.

"The stairs." Said Joan.

"What?"

"The stairs!" She shouted.

Suddenly I was falling.

* * *

**Rose Tyler, 3****rd**** person.**

It was impossible. It couldn't be happening, but yet it was.

She sat, staring at the readings on her computer at Torchwood base. She had been staring at them for ten minutes… or was it thirty?

"Impossible." She kept muttering.

Suddenly, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Johnson!" She shouted for her co-worker. "Johnson quickly!"

It was impossible, completely and utterly impossible, but it was staring her right in the face.

The walls of the universe were cracking in places… which meant she could find him.

She could find her Doctor.

**Cliffy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Human Nature part 2

**(I don't own anything)**

**Martha Jones, 1****st**** person**

I was running down the hallway. I had heard that Mr. Smith had fallen down the stairs.

Jenny had taken over the rest of the breakfast round for me so I could make sure he was ok.

As I got closer I heard some ow's and grumbling. I burst through the door. "Is he all right?" I asked/shouted.

"Excuse me Martha, but it's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Said the Matron.

"Oh, right, yeah." I said, with slight sarcasm. I ran back to the door and knocked on it, keeping it open.

"So, are you all right? I heard you fell down the stairs." I said, addressing Mr. Smith this time.

"Oh… it was just a tumble." He said.

"Did you check for a concussion?" I asked the Matron.

"I have, and I daresay I know a lot more about it than you." Said the Matron rather rudely. There's another rude person to add to my list of people I dislike.

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I-I'll just tidy up."

"I was just telling Nurse Redfer… Matron about my dreams." Said Mr. Smith. "They are quite remarkable tales."

I tuned it out until I heard. "I dream that I have two hearts."

I sighed sadly as the Matron said. "Well I can be the judge of that."

She pulled out a stethoscope and checked his heartbeat. "Only one heart." She said.

"I've written down some of them in the form of fiction." He said, "Not that you'd be interested…"

"Oh I'd be very interested." Interrupted the Matron.

He stood up and went over to his desk. He picked up a little journal.

"I've never actually shown it to anyone before." He said.

She read the cover. "Journal of impossible things…"

**John Smith, 1****st**** Person.**

I looked at the first page of my book and saw the drawing of the console room in my space travel machine.

As she turned the pages I saw my- no, The Doctor's- sonic screwdriver.

I saw the gas-masked people that were always searching for their mummy's.

Then I saw a Dalek, who was the enemy of The Doctor. The Dalek's that would always scream "exterminate!" at anyone who was not Dalek.

I saw machine parts and the spacemen that were like clocks.

The she turned the page and said. "Quite an eye for pretty girls." Said Joan, showing me a picture of one of my companions.

"Oh… that's one of my characters… Rose, I call her." I said. "She disappeared… I don't know why."

But I did know why. She had been sucked away to another universe. I didn't talk about because, even though she was fictional, I had grown attached to her. It was as if I had known her, or someone like her, who I had lost.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Martha looking at the page sadly. It looked as if… as if she had heard about Rose before. But I was sure I had never told anyone Joan about her!

I decided not to mention it to Martha.

But then I saw the metal men. Those metal men had taken Rose from The Doctor. The Doctor had loved Rose, but she had been taken away.

Then I saw the blue box. I quickly explained to her what it was and what it could do.

I saw all the different faces of The Doctor next. All the way up to me.

**Martha, 1****st**** person**

"Ma'am, that book!" I called after the Matron.

"Oh, I'll look after it! He did say I could read it." She said.

"But it's silly! They're just stories." I said.

She sighed. "Who is he Martha?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's like he knows he's got something to get back to, but he can't remember what." She said.

"That's just him."

"You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment at the school?"

"I used to work for the family, he just sort of inherited me." I said.

"Mmm… well, I'd be careful. Sometimes you seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position." She said, turning away.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes ma'am." I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

**Third Person, students.**

"A Latimer, Latin translation." Said one of the boys, throwing a book at Timothy Latimer. "I want it done by morning."

"Yes sir." Said Tim. Tim was a student, just like the other boys, but they still treated him like a servant.

"Oh look, father got a promotion. That means more money. Maybe I'll go to a better school." Said on of the boys.

"You should enjoy it sir. My uncle was in Johanas burg **(Is that how you spell it?) **for six months. Said it was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen." Said Tim.

"What?" Asked the boy.

"Africa. The school is in Africa." Said Tim.

The boy stood up. "How do you know that? Have you been reading my post? I just read it myself!" He said, pushing Tim up against the wall.

"No! I just guessed." Said Tim. "I'm good at guessing, that's all."

"Idiot." Mumbled the other boy, pushing Tim away and walking to a chair.

"Sometimes I guess thing, and they are correct. Just little things. I can't help it." Said Tim. An eerie silence settled upon the room. It was interrupted by Baines.

"Enough of that! Who's up for beer?" Said Baines, giving a sly, and slightly creepy, half smile.

"You have beer?" Exclaimed one of the boys.

"No, but Baxter's hidden a supply in the woods, I'll go get it." Said Baines, walking over to the window.

He crawled out the window and ran for the beer.

**Martha, 1****st**** person.**

We were sitting outside the pub. I was complaining about not being able to drink inside the pub, while Jenny was trying to explain that we couldn't.

"Don't you just want to scream sometimes! Thank goodness I'm not staying." I said.

"You keep saying that." Said Jenny.

"Just you wait, one more month and I'm as free as the wind." I said.

"Where are you gonna go?" Asked Jenny.

"Anywhere! Just look up there." I said, gesturing to the sky. "Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars… that's where I'm going."

Jenny laughed. Suddenly I saw a green light in the sky.

"Did you see that?" I asked Jenny.

"See what?"

"Right up there, just for a second!"

"Martha there's nothing there."

**Rose Tyler, 1****st**** person.**

"Rose, if you don't make it competently to that universe, you'll have to come back when the cracks start closing." Said Johnson.

"I have to try. There is probably one crack that will let me through enough so I can make it to the universe." I said hopefully.

"Yes, but something doesn't seem right." Said Pete, who was the manager of this Torchwood base. "I don't like this. Something is going on in the other universe to make cracks appear."

"I know, but I have to try." I said. "I have to see him again."

"I don't want to risk it! If the cracks collapse and your not completely in that universe you'll be stuck in the void." Said Thomas, another worker at Torchwood.

"But if something really is wrong, I need to help. If the walls of the universe collapse completely, everyone in both universes will die. I think risking my life to save fourteen billion people is ok." I said.

Pete sighed. "Your too stubborn." He said. "Fine, we'll try."

I practically broke down right then and there. "Thank you!" I yelled, running into his arms and hugging him.

I ran off the place that I knew had the perfect sized crack to let me through. I ran right into the room that opened the crack between the two universes on the day I lost the Doctor.

It was the room that would take me back to him.


	4. Human nature part 3

**Hello my Bowties! (That's what I'm calling my readers) : ) **

**So, if you've noticed, I've changed this to a Series 3 re-write (DW of course)**

**Please don't be mad or stop reading. This is just to make the story much longer. So I don't have to stop so soon! If you don't like it I'll give you cookies so you will keep reading! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Thanks guys! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY! (If you read this all, in your review put Bowties are cool)**

**(I don't own anything)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Torchwood Institute- Pete's world- 3****rd**** person**

The Torchwood team stood in the room that had the biggest crack. The room that separated Rose and her love during the battle of Canary Warf.

"Ok" started Pete. "At first you will be in both worlds at the same time. Basically yourself here will be unconscious while yourself in the other universe will be awake."

Rose nodded.

"Eventually, if everything goes according to plan, the rest of your conscious will make it to that universe. If you eat and sleep and do all necessary things there, you will be fine here." Said Pete. "But if you can't make it to the other universe completely, you will have to return here when the cracks begin to close."

"Why can't I stay there?" Asked Rose.

"Because you start here. You will return to where you were first, and that's here." Said Johnson.

She sighed and looked down. Rose would give anything to stay with _him._ She couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

"Are you ready?" Asked Pete.

"Yes." Said Rose.

"Ok, grab hold of this bag." Said Mickey, handing Rose a duffle bag filled with clothes. "When you press the button, if you have a good hold on this bag, it should disappear and be in the other universe with you."

Rose nodded. She took hold of the bag and held the button to her chest.

"I'm going to miss you Rose, but I know you aren't happy here." Said Mickey. "I knew you were never going to stay if there was a chance to get back to him."

Rose looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Mickey. I have to try. I love him more than anything in the world. In the universe. Both of them. I'm going to miss you." Mickey brushed a tear off of her cheek and hugged her.

"Bye Rose."

"We locked the location onto the coordinates with the strongest alien readings. We're hoping it's the TARDIS." Said Johnson.

Rose looked down at the button. "Take me to him." She whispered. "Allons-y." She pressed the button and crumpled to the ground.

**Rose Tyler- 1****st**** person**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground. I stood up and looked around, letting my eyes adjust.

It looked around midnight. I checked my little device that confirms the date. It read November 25, 1913. **(I'm just making up the date. Let's go along with it.) **

1913? What was the Doctor doing in 1913?

I stood up and tried to walk forward. My legs gave way and I hit the ground with a thump. I felt weird, like I wasn't completely here.

Probably a side effect of being in two universes at once. If everything went correctly, I wouldn't be like this for long. I crawled over to my duffle bag and searched around inside it until I found a water bottle.

I opened it and took a sip, wondering how long I was out.

I looked at my date tracker to see when it switched times. I pressed a few things and it said it switched at 10 pm.

Two hours. I was out for two hours in the middle of the woods.

I stood and grabbed my stuff. I slowly placed one foot in front of the other. **(Jack Frost? Anyone? No? Nevermind.) **

I stumbled through the thick trees, constantly tripping on roots and branches.

Eventually I found a path and walked down the side of it, out of sight of anyone who would be taking a walk at 1 in the morning. (Insert heavy sarcasm.)

I found an abandoned shed and went inside. I collapsed in a corner, tired and out of breath.

I need to get used to being in two universes at once. I dug around in my duffle bag and found that everything I needed was packed. Except for the fact that the clothes were not for this time period.

I pulled out a small sleeping bag. (Pete really thought of everything.) I snuggled up inside of it and was asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning and checked the time. 6:30. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but sleeping on the ground was not comfortable.

I stood up and stretched, feeling more grounded than yesterday. I rolled up the sleeping bag and putting it inside my duffle bag. I was about to leave the shed and search for a town when something caught my eye.

I turned to look at it and gasped. I dropped my bag and backed up against the wall. "He's here." I whispered, looking at the TARDIS. I slowly approached it and stroked the wood.

"Hey old girl. Did ya miss me?" I asked the TARDIS.

There was a soft humming, which I took as a yes. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I threw open the door and ran inside. Nothing had changed.

Now I could find clothes to fit the time period.

I found the wardrobe room and looked around. "Hey, find me some good clothes please." I said, addressing the TARDIS. **(Bear with me, I'm not good with clothing.)**

I chose a white blouse and a gray jacket form one side of the room. I looked on another rack and found a gray skirt that went well with the jacket. I grabbed some shoes and found a quick place to change.

I tucked my blouse into my skirt and pulled my jacket on. I ran to a bathroom across the hall and washed all the makeup off my face.

I grabbed a few hair pins and pinned my hair up in a bun with a few strands hanging down.

In my opinion I looked ready to take on 1913.

I slipped my shoes on and ran back to the wardrobe room to do one last thing.

I grabbed a more appropriate bag for this time, and moved my stuff from the duffle bag to the new bag. I switched out my modern clothes for more old fashioned clothing that had been conveniently laying out right in front of where I was packing. (More sarcasm.)

I ran around different rooms grabbing necessary things and stuffed them into my bag.

I went back into the console room and over to the door. Taking one last long look of the TARDIS, I stepped outside and into the old shed.

I took a few deep breaths, reminding myself to watch how I talked. I walked down the path and towards where I hoped was a town.

About ten minutes into my walk, I found a small little town.

I quickly found a man who looked like he could help me, and walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir." I said.

The man turned towards me. "Yes miss?"

"I just arrived here, and I was wondering where I could find a place to stay until I find a way to support myself." I said politely.

"I think there is a little inn on the other side of town, but I think there is an opening for librarian at the boys school. The school offers housing for the staff" Said the Man.

"Ah, thank you Mister…"

"Thomas, miss. James Thomas." Said James.

"Thank you Mister Thomas." I said. "Would you mind pointing out the school for me."

"Just down that path, miss. You can't miss it."

"Thank you sir." I said, turning around and walking down that path.

I spotted the school and turned towards it. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like the all Rose chapter! I needed to get some things cleared up. This story is going to last much longer! I updated my last chapter so it makes more sense and so it can go along with the Series 3 re-write.**

**Time for waffles! #######################**


	5. Human Nature part 4

**I am reminding my Bowties that this is now a series 3 re-write! Please don't stop reading!**

**Just to make it up to you I'm updating today!**

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

**Chapter 4**

**Joan Redfern – 3****rd**** Person – The night Rose showed up**

Joan Redfern was walking down a path when suddenly she was surrounded by a bright green light.

She looked up just as the light disappeared. It appeared a few meters away just seconds later.

It started running across the hills.

Joan ran down the path to get away from the green light. She showed up at Bad Wolf pub a few minutes later. **(See what I did there? No?)**

Martha stood up. "Matron, are you all right?"

Joan stopped next to Martha, trying to catch her breath. "Did you see that? I-in the woods! There was this light!"

Joan heard a voice behind her and turned around.

"Good evening ladies." Said John Smith. "What are you looking at?"

Joan pointed at a light shooting across the sky. "Look! There!" She said.

"That's beautiful." Whispered Jenny.

"There...orgom. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all." Said John.

"It came down in the woods." Said Joan.

"No, no, no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." John turned toward Joan. "Now I should escort you home." He nodded to the maids. "Ladies, I bid you goodnight."

**Martha Jones- 1****st**** person**

"Where was that light?" I asked Jenny.

"Over by Cooper's Field." Said Jenny.

I took off towards Cooper's Field. "You can't just take off! You'll break a leg!" Called Jenny.

But to my satisfaction she followed me.

**Jeremy Baines- 3****rd**** person.**

Baines was getting beer for his colleagues when he heard a strange noise and saw something green drift down into the trees.

"I say, hello? Is that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps alright?" Asked Baines, forgetting about the beer and walking to the field where he saw the strange light.

He hit something hard and a green light shot out to form a shape. Baines fell backwards and fell down.

He stood up and touched where he hit. The green shape appeared again. "That's impossible!"

He put both his hands down to find windows and a button. He pushes the button and sees the outline of an opening door.

He walked into the door and the green light went out.

**Martha Jones- 1****st**** person**

I rushed into the field as fast as I could to find nothing there.

"See" panted Jenny. "There's nothing."

"And you're sure this is Cooper's field?" I asked.

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr Smith says, 'Nothing to see'."

**Jeremy Baines- 3****rd**** person**

"But I don't understand! Who are you?" Baines stuttered out from the corner where he was sitting.

"We are the family." Said a deep voice.

"Far more important- who are you, little thing?" Said a higher voice.

"My name is Baines. Jeremy Baines. Please can I go?"

"I'm so sorry, Baines, Jeremy Baines- but I don't think you can ever leave." Said the higher voice again.

"B-but who are you? Why can't I see you?" Asked Baines.

"Why would you want to see us?" Asked the higher voice.

"I want to know what you look like."

"Oh, that's easily answered- because very soon, we will look so familiar."

Something came out of the darkness and Baines screamed.

**Boys- 3rd person**

"Where is he? Promises us beer then vanishes into the night!" Complained Hutchinson

There was a knock on the window. "Ah, there he is. Let him in!"

Timothy looked up at Baines as he stepped inside. Something seemed off.

"Baines you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers." Said Hutchinson. "Where is it then? Where is the blessed beer?"

"There was no beer. It was gone." Said Baines, keeping a blank expression.

"I've been waiting! Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say." Said Hutchinson.

Baines sniffed loudly.

"What's the matter with you? Caught the sniffles out there?" Asked Hutchinson.

"Yes I must have. It was cold. Very cold." Said Baines.

"Well don't spread it about, I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep. Come on chaps, maybe tomorrow." Said Hutchinson.

Suddenly Baines's head snapped towards Timothy. Timothy looked down and kept polishing the shoes.

**Rose Tyler- 1****st**** person**

I walked over to a man standing outside the gate. "Sir, I heard there was an opening for the librarian at this school." I said.

"Oh! Oh yes! We've been looking for a librarian for almost six months! Come, follow me." Said the man.

Rose let the man lead her into the school.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." I said.

"Clarke, miss."

"Thank you Mister Clarke."

Mister Clarke led me to a room and went inside. "Headmaster, we have someone looking to work as the librarian."

The headmaster looked up from his desk. "Ah yes. Sit down please." He said, gesturing to a chair.

I quickly sat down.

"We've been searching for a librarian for a long time. What can you do?" Asked the headmaster while waving Mister Clarke away.

"I am a very neat and organized person." _Not. _"And reading is important to me. I think every school needs a librarian."

"I think you'll do nicely. Welcome." Said the headmaster, shaking my hand. I smiled politely and stood up.

"May I take a look around the school grounds?" I asked.

The headmaster nodded. I grabbed my case and left the room without another word.

I walked around outside, looking at the beautiful architecture of the school. The grounds were empty; all the boys had classes at the moment.

I passed an open window and something caught my eye that I wish I could unsee.

Sitting in the room was The Doctor, and he was kissing a lady. **(Let's all pretend that John Smith is already kissing Joan Redfern, ok?)**

I stood there, staring inside. Then the two broke apart and The Doctor turned his head my way. I dropped down quickly and put my head in my hands.

I began to cry. I heard a conversation inside. "I could have sworn I saw her." Someone, The Doctor I think, said.

"Don't be silly, Rose is just a made up character. She doesn't exist." Said the woman.

I don't know how long I sat there crying.


	6. Human Nature part 5

**Hello my Bowties! This chapter is going to be very long. Longer than normal! I'm going to try to make it at least 3,000 words (woohoo!)**

**I may even finish Human Nature this chapter and then go to Family of Blood! I'm sorry Human nature has lasted so long, but these episodes are so detailed!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 5**

**Martha Jones – 1****st**** person**

I was biking down the trail to the old abandoned shed where the TARDIS was hidden.

Once I reached the shed I left my bike outside and walked inside. I walked up to the blue police box.

I ran my hand over the wood. I went to pull out my key, but when I felt the door it opened.

"Someone's been here." I whispered, stepping inside

"Hey old girl, who's been in here?" I asked. She didn't show me anything. "I'm talking to a machine." I sighed and walked over to the console

I ran my hand over it as memories of the Doctor writhing in pain flashed through my head. A single tear slipped down as I walked over to the screen.

I pushed a few buttons and the doctor appeared on the screen.

"Is this thing working?" He asked, tapping the screen.

He began listing ruled for me to follow. I turned the dial next to the screen to fast forward through the rules.

"But there was a meteor! A shooting star! What am I supposed to do then?" I asked no one in particular.

I stopped turning the dial. "And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice." He began to walk off but came back. "Oh, and thank you."

The recording shut off. "I wish you'd come back."

**Timothy Latimer – 3****rd**** person**

Tim knocked on Mister Smith's door and he opened it.

"I came to retrieve the book sir." Said Tim.

"Ah, yes! Good lad." Said Mister Smith, walking back into his room.

Tim looked over at a watch on the professor's mantle. It was giving him a weird feeling.

"Time Lord… hide me… Timothy, hide me." Tim heard a whisper come from the watch.

Tim opened the watch and a golden light flew out of it.

But Tim did not know that opening the watch got Baines's attention.

Tim quickly closed the watch and stuffed it into his pocket just as Mister Smith came back.

"Here it is." Said Mister Smith, handing Tim the book. Right when Tim touched the book he heard "the power of a Time Lord" and he saw flashed of Mister Smith running around doing incredible things.

"Is everything alright?" Mister Smith asked.

"Yes, yes, just fine." Said Tim quickly. "I best be off." Tim left the room.

He ran upstairs and into his sleeping quarters. He held the watch in his hands and stared at it.

He heard whispers coming from the watch and he opened it again.

"You are not alone." He heard above all the whispers. "Keep me hidden."

He saw glimpses of giant metal round things with a blue eye.

He saw an army of metal men marching. He saw humanoid creatures with tentacles coming out of their mouth.

He saw a man that turned into a wolf during a full moon. He saw many horrible creatures, and closed the watch.

Little did he know that on the other side of the school, Baines had noticed the sudden change in energy and taken a big sniff.

**Son – 3****rd**** person.**

The son found a quiet place and he closed his eyes and his face was lit up by a green light, creating a telepathic connection with the rest of the family.

"There are traces, but they are faint." He thought. "The scent is confused. Nevertheless we must arm ourselves." The son opened his eyes.

"Activate the soldiers." He whispered.

**Mister Clarke – 3****rd**** person**

Mister Clarke was walking down a path when a scarecrow jumped in his way.

"I say! Who's in there?" He asked.

He got no answer. More scarecrows surrounded him and he screamed.

"No! NO!" He screeched as then scarecrows took him away.

**Lucy Cartwright – 3****rd**** person**

Lucy skipped down another path, a red balloon tied around her wrist.

A scarecrow came out behind her and grabbed her. Lucy screamed as the scarecrow took her away.

**Jenny – 3****rd**** person**

Jenny was riding her bike down the path when a scarecrow jumped in front of her.

"Who's in there? Is it one of the school boys?" She asked.

The scarecrow started coming closer and she was surrounded by more.

She screamed as they took her away.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

After a long day of re organizing the library, I decided to go outside and see the grounds.

I found a class of boys shooting at dummies. The class was taught by non-other than the Doctor. "The Doctor doesn't like guns." I whispered to myself.

I walked up to the lady that the Doctor had been kissing earlier. Trying to hold back a bitter tone I said. "Excuse me."

The lady turned around. "Oh, hello! Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes. I am the school's new librarian. My name is Rose Tyler." I said.

The lady looked slightly shocked when I mentioned my name, but she covered it quickly. "I am Matron Joan Redfern." Said the lady, now known as Matron.

"May I ask who that teacher is?" I said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Oh, that's Professor John Smith. He is the history teacher here." She said.

Oh Doctor, it was just like him to be teaching history above anything else.

Maybe he was undercover? But that didn't explain why he was kissing the Matron.

I left right as he gave a boy permission to beat Timothy Latimer, who had helped me organize the library earlier.

I quickly stepped back inside the library.

I sat at my desk looking at my hands when suddenly I felt like my head was exploding. I was still staring at my hands and I almost fell out of my chair when they shivered a bit.

"No… no, NO!" I said. "No! I can't go back!" I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Something was wrong, the transferring between the universes was failing and I was going to get trapped in the void.

I put my head in my hands and thought about pulling myself through to this universe.

**Mickey Smith – 1****st**** person**

"Something's wrong!" Called Pete. I ran over to where he was and looked at his screen. The readings where all wrong and the void was going wibbly.

Pete, Johnson, and I worked frantically to get the void stabilized. "I press this last button and it stabilizes the void. But Rose won't be able to come back or contact us. She'll be completely in that universe." Said Pete.

"It's what she wanted." I said. Pete looked right at me and pressed the button.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

Suddenly I felt fine again, but now I felt like I was complete. I must be completely in this universe now.

I'll never see Mickey again. Or Pete or Mum.

I had been concentrating so hard on staying that I hadn't noticed a maid standing in the door way. She was staring at me, her mouth slightly open.

**Martha Jones – first person**

"Are you alright miss?" I asked the librarian.

"Yes, yes. Just a headache, that's all." She said.

I could've sworn she had shimmered while she had her head in her hands.

"Miss, I'm afraid that I haven't met you yet. I am Martha Jones, one of the maids here at the school." I said.

"Nice to meet you Martha. My name is Rose Tyler, I'm the new librarian."

I almost fainted. It couldn't be! Rose was gone. I made a quick decision to watch her closely from now on.

Later that day I saw Rose walk outside of the school. After about I minute I stepped outside and followed her.

She was walking west, using the same route I took to the TARDIS.

She stopped in front of the shed the TARDIS was hidden in. I hid behind a tree as she looked around.

Rose stepped into the shed. I followed after her, being as quiet as I could.

Once I stepped inside I pressed myself against the wall.

Rose walked up to the TARDIS and stoked the wood. "Hey old girl, I've missed ya." She said.

She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Suppressing my gasp of surprise, I followed her into the TARDIS.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

I ran my hand over the console. "Why is the Doctor here? What is he doing kissing the Matron?" I asked. I felt a soft hum. "I wish I was telepathic like the doctor."

I went around to the other side of the console, and noticed someone standing right in front of the door.

I gasped and stumbled backwards as I realized it was Martha the maid. "W-where you following me?"

"Do you know the Doctor?" She asked without answering my question.

"Who's asking?"

Martha pulled out a key identical to mine. "Miss Rose Tyler."

"Miss Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

There was a moment of awkward silence that I broke. "What happened to the Doctor."

"Can I trust you?" She asked.

"I never got rid of my key." I said, pulling out my TARDIS key.

I heard a bell in the distance. "Oh no. The school is going to be wondering where we are. Meet me at the pub tonight." Said Martha. She rushed out the door.

I ran after he but she was already flying down the path and out of sight.

I sighed and ran down the path, a few strands of hair flying out of my bun.

I flew into the school and down the hallway. I swung myself around the corner and into the library.

I almost cried out when I saw who it was in the library. I caught myself before I made a noise. I tried to straighten up my hair… and failed.

The Doctor turned to face me. He stumbled back a few steps. He quickly steadied himself. "Oh, hello. I heard there was a new librarian. I am Professor John Smith." He said.

"Oh! Yes, yes. My name is Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you Mister Smith." I said, holding out my hand and trying not to let my voice crack.

When I said my name he stumbled back some more and tripped over a chair. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. You just seem so familiar. Please forgive me." He said, standing up and dusting himself off.

I looked into his eyes to find that his normal spark of fire was missing. This was not the Doctor, and I didn't know where he'd gone.

"Where you looking for anything in particular sir?" I asked him.

"Oh! Um… no. I was just here to return some books. I've borrowed quite a few since I started teaching here. Ah! Here they are!" He said, turning around to face a table with a stack of books on it.

"I'm not sure this is all of them, but it was all I could find." He said.

I nodded and went to pick up the stack of books. I stumbled a bit under the weight of the books and made it over to my desk.

"If that is all, Mister Smith, then you should be heading to your final class of the day." I said without turning around to look at him.

I heard footsteps heading out the door.

**John Smith – 1****st**** person**

I was walking in the town with Joan. She was describing her husband to me.

"His name was Oliver. He died in the battle of Spy-On-Cope. We were childhood sweethearts...But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time." She said.

"You still are." I said.

"I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill."

"Don't you think discipline is good for them?" I asked.

"Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing." She replied.

"Well... Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign."

"In your journey, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen." She said.

"That was just a dream."

"All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well, then we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself - everyday life can provide honor and valor and..." my attention started to drift towards two workers lifting a piano by a fraying rope. "Let's hope that from now on this, this country can... can find its heroes in smaller places..." I noticed a lady with a perambulator coming near the piano.

"In the most…" In noticed a boy tossing a cricket ball. "Ordinary…" I looked right at the boy.

"Of deeds!" I grabbed the cricket ball from the boy and tossed it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles. The poles fall, hitting a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flies into the air, up and over the piano- just as the rope snaps and the piano starts to hurtle to the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart, making it fall over and stop the lady just as the piano falls.

The workers rushed over to the lady as I stared open mouthed at what I just did. "Lucky…"

"That was luck?" Asked Joan.

"Nurse Redfern, might I invite you to the village dance this evening? As my guest?"

"You extraordinary man!" She exclaimed.

I was sitting in my office, sketching Joan. "Finished."

She walked over to me. "Oh, you've made me far too beautiful." She said. "Are you sure that's not me?" She asked, pointing to a repulsive green creature.

"I am most certain it's this one…" I looked at the Matron. She was so beautiful, and without thinking I leaned in to kiss her. She met me half way and I kissed her softly.

"I… um…" I leaned in again, this time kissing her more lovingly. I heard the door ratlle and we broke apart as Martha rushed in.

"Martha! What have I told you about entering unannounced?" She looked right at me and rushed out.

But just before she closed the door I saw Rose, and she looked absolutely heartbroken.

**Rose Tyler - 1****st**** person**

After classes had ended and I had finished crying my eyes out about the Do- no, John- kissing the Matron, I left to meet Martha at the pub.

She was waiting by the pub's sign.

"Hello! I…" She began.

I froze, staring at the sign. "Impossible…" I whispered.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Asked Martha.

"No… it can't be! I knew the cracks didn't just appear." I said.

"Rose…" Said Martha warily.

"Bad Wolf pub…" I whispered.

"Maybe we should sit down." She said.

I nodded absentmindedly and followed Martha to a secluded table.

"Rose, what's wrong with the name of the pub?" Asked Martha.

"A few years ago, when the Doctor was all northern and leather, we were on this spaceship being attacked by Daleks. The Doctor sent me home to protect me, but I couldn't leave him to die. So I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, because it's telepathic, and it brought me back to the space ship. I don't remember anything after that, but the Doctor said that I destroyed the Daleks with a flick of my wrist, and I sent the words 'bad wolf' to wherever the universe was ending." I said.

"The universe is ending… oh my gosh." Whispered Martha.

"Seems to happen a lot around me. Now, explain to me why the doctor doesn't remember anything."

Martha told me about the Family of Blood, and the Doctor using the chameleon circuit to hide from them. She told me about the fob watch and one more month until the family dies.

"He… he doesn't remember me?" I asked.

"He dreams about you. His room is right below where I stay. At night I can hear him tossing and turning and saying you name. One time he even said 'Rose, come back. I miss you. I love you.'" Said Martha.

I looked down. "But he's still falling for the Matron."

"I know, this could get complicated. Now tell me, why did you leave the Doctor?" She asked.

"The battle of Canary Warf. Do you remember the ghosts?" Martha nodded. "Well, the ghosts where cybermen, they had come through a crack between two universe. Yes, there are parallel worlds." I said before she could ask questions. "Then Daleks came and they opened this ark thing filled with thousands of Daleks. The Daleks and Cybermen had both traveled through the void, so we could suck them into the void. The void is the space between universes. It has absolutely nothing in it, no time, up, down, left, right, nothing. The Doctor tried to send me to the parallel world so I would be safe, but I came back. Since we had both been through the void, we had to hold on to these clamps so we wouldn't fall in when we opened the void to suck the Daleks and Cybermen in. But I slipped trying to pull my lever back up to keep the void opened. My dad from the parallel world caught me and we went back to his world. I was trapped there." I said.

Martha's mouth was hanging open. "Oh, but it gets better." I said.

"A few months later the doctor was able to talk to me, but he was a hologram. We talked for a bit, and I told him I loved him. He was talking and right before he said it, the connection cut. He never said it." I finished.

Martha had a tear running down her cheek. "I always thought that if I ever met you, I would hate you. He makes you seem so great, and he never pays attention to me."

"I thought he would've moved on by now." I said.

"He never shuts up about you."

"Oh… I feel bad now."

"It's ok. I thought you had left him. I didn't know you were separated. So, I guess more cracks appeared and you made it to this universe?" Martha asked. I nodded.

"Wait a second, where is The Do… John? Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on him?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's get back to the school. I think he's going to the dance with the Matron later." Said Martha.

We stood up and started to leave. With one last glance at the sign, I hurried up the path.

**Martha Jones – 1****st**** person**

I was setting up some tea for me and Jenny when Jenny walked into the room.

"There you are! Come and look what I've got. Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two." I said. Jenny didn't move.

"What are you standing there for?" I asked her. Jenny sniffed very loudly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, must have caught a cold." She said, coming over to sit across from me.

"Problem is, I keep thinking about them but I don't know what to do." I told her.

"Thinking about who?"

"Mister Smith and Matron. Cause it's never gonna last, he's gonna leave in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's gonna be heartbroken." I said, getting slightly suspicious of her still blank expression.

"Leave for where?"

"All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you Jenny, but it's complicated."

"It sounds interesting. Tell me now." Jenny said forcefully.

I quickly changed the subject. "I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

"Yes." Said Jenny.

"Right, hold on a tick." I said. I stood up and slipped out the door. Once it was completely closed I ran. I ran outside the building and Jenny shot a laser at me from the window.

_They've got Jenny. _I thought. I ran right to the library.

"Rose! They've found us!" I screeched. Rose dropped her book.

"Oh no. Martha, go get the watch, I have some stuff that may help."

Rose ran over to her sleeping quarters and I ran to Mister Smith's room.

I burst through his door.

"Martha! What have I told you?" Said John.

"They've found us, and I've seen them- they look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." I said. I ran over to the mantle, and it wasn't there. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked John.

"A watch! You had a fob watch right here!"

"But we need it... oh my gosh, Doctor we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh, I see. Cultural differences. Those are just stories Martha." Said John.

"I need to snap you out of this!" I slapped him. "Wake up!"

"Martha! You are dismissed! Leave immediately!" He shoved me out the door.

**John Smith – 1****st**** person.**

I was in the dance hall with Joan. I was getting us something to drink when I noticed Martha sitting across from Joan.

**Martha Jones – 1****st**** person**

I sat down across from Joan. "Please, don't. Not again." She said.

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" Joan gave a slight nod.

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do." I stood up to face John, who was walking over to the table. I handed him the sonic screwdriver.

"Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it." I told him. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

Suddenly Mister Clarke burst through the door.


	7. Family of Blood part 1

**IT'S FAMILY OF BLOOD TIME!**

**Yay!**

**(I own nothing!)**

**Chapter 6**

**Martha Jones – 1****st**** person**

Mister Clarke shot the ceiling with a laser. "There will be silence! All of you!" Some people whispered. "I said silence!"

The announcer walked up to Mister Clarke. "Mister Clarke! What's going on?"

Mister Clarke- or the father now- shot the announcer.

"Mister Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything." I said quickly.

"Now, we have a few questions for Mister Smith." Said the son.

"No, better than that, I heard the maid talking. He is the Doctor." Said the daughter, walking up to them.

"You took human form." Said the son.

"Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!" Said John.

"And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull." Said the son.

"He's no good like this." Said the mother. "We need a Time Lord."

"Easily done." Said the son, pointing the gun at John. "Change back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yelled John.

"Change back!" The son screeched.

Suddenly someone grabbed me. "Get off me!" I said, turning around to see it was Je- the mother- who had grabbed me.

She held a gun to my head. "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Said John.

"Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and the matron...that woman, there!" Said the mother.

The father grabbed Joan. "Maybe if the human heart breaks the Time Lord will emerge.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, and standing in the middle of the room was Rose Tyler, and she was pointing two laser guns at the family.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person.**

After Martha had told me that the family had found us, I rushed off to my room. I reached for my bag, but pulled my hand away when I remembered that my modern clothes were in the TARDIS.

I cursed under my breath and ran out of the room. I rushed out the school doors and down the path.

I reached the TARDIS in record time.

I unlocked the TARDIS doors and threw them open.

"_Welcome, my wolf." _

I screamed. "Who's there?" I called, trying (and failing) to make myself look tough.

"_Only me." _

"Who is 'me'?" I asked.

"_The TARDIS. Can't you tell that I am speaking telepathically."_

"_Can you hear me now?" _I thought.

"_Yes, I can."_

"But how come I can hear you now? Why couldn't I hear you before today?" I asked out loud.

"_The wolf is growing stronger. The wolf will return." _Said the TARDIS, then silence.

"What do you mean?" I said. No response. I sighed and ran off to my room.

I opened my wardrobe and dug through the clothing. Eventually I found something that would actually fit me. (Was I really _that _small?)

I changed into some tight jeans, a pink shirt, and a blue leather jacket. I switched my heels for some sneakers and I undid my bun. I pinned a few strands of hair out of my face and dug through my duffle bag, which I had left on the TARDIS.

I pulled out two blasters (thanks Pete) and the button that took me to this universe. I quickly typed in the location of the dance. "Allons-y!" I pushed the button.

Suddenly I was standing in the dance hall, pointing my two guns at the family. "Don't. Move." I said.

"Oh, the librarian." Said Je- the mother mockingly. "You were the last person I'd expect to be part of this."

"Miss Rose, what's going on?" Asked John.

"Quiet you." Was my reply.

"Who are you, little girl?" Asked the son.

"I'll give you a hint. Two words, just two words. Bad Wolf." I said. The family froze.

"Impossible. You were trapped!" Said the mother.

"And yet here I am."

"How did you get back?" Asked the father.

"A few cracks in the universe caused by hm… let's say… four things messing with history." I said. "And let's say those four things made the biggest crack where they were, leading me right to them. And it's really good to know that my name is known across the stars."

"But it's impossible. You can't be here. Two universes should be collapsing!" Said the mother.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, never abandons her job." I said, shooting the roof for effect.

Suddenly, the family all turned their heads to look at something. Martha was able to twist out of the mother's grasp and point the gun at the son.

"Oh, the maid is full of fire!" Yelled the son.

"And you can shut up!" Yelled Martha, shooting the roof.

"Martha, that roof is gonna collapse." I whispered.

"Careful, son of mine, this is all so you can live forever." Said the father.

"Shoot her down?" Asked the son, pointing his gun at Martha.

"Try it, we'll die together." Said Martha, her hand shaking. My guns were still in my hands, three years of Torchwood training showing.

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared." Said the son.

"Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it?" Asked Martha.

The family lowered their guns, and Joan ran back to John.

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on." I said, not lowering my guns.

"Do it, Mister Smith. She means you." Said Martha, tightening her grip on the mother.

Joan began ushering everyone out the doors.

"What about you two?" Asked John.

"We'll be fine." Said Martha.

"Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John put his hand on Timothy Latimer's shoulder, and then Timothy ran off, looking scared.

Martha steadied her hand. "Don't try anything, or sonny boy gets it."

"Almost brave, this one. I should have taken your form." Said the mother.

"Where is Jenny?" Asked Martha.

"She is consumed, dead in fact, her body is mine. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming!" Said the mother.

The family surrounded Martha, and a scarecrow grabbed her from behind. She dropped the gun.

"Get the gun!" Said the father. The son bent down and picked up the gun.

"Are you forgetting about me? I feel so left out." I said, tossing Martha a gun.

"And what are you gonna do, silly little girl?" Asked the mother.

"I've trained at Torchwood for three years. I think I know what I'm doing." I said.

Suddenly two scarecrows started to choke me from behind.

The family ran out of the hall and the scarecrow released me. I collapsed, gasping and taking in big gulps of air.

Martha came over to me. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.

I nodded, taking in a few more deep breaths. She tried to hand me back my gun. "No, keep it. You'll need it." I managed to choke out.

Martha helped me up. "Come one, let's go find the Doctor."

We ran out of the dance hall to find John and Joan still standing there.

I grabbed his arm. "Come on! You're rubbish as a human!" I said, dragging him behind me.

We rushed into the school, and John started ringing the bell. "What are you doing!" Martha shouted.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" Called John.

"You can't do that!" I said.

Hutchinson ran over to John. "Sir, what's the matter."

"Enemy at the door! Take arms!" said John.

Hutchinson ran off. More boys began filing down the stairs.

The Doctor started ordering the boys around.

The headmaster came over to John. "Mister Smith, what is happening?" He asked.

"Enemy at the doors!" Replied John.

"Really?" Asked the headmaster, sounding suspicious.

"Is this true Matron?" He asked. The Matron nodded

"Miss Ro- what are you wearing?" Asked the headmaster, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Oh don't start that." I rolled my eyes. I twirled the blaster around my index finger. "And yes, it's true. But the boys won't be able to fight them. This is beyond anything you've ever seen. Even I won't be able to face them, and I've been training to fight these sorts of things for three years."

The headmaster looked even more alarmed, but he quickly snapped out of it. "Take arms!" He called.

I rolled my eyes again. "Sir! These boys are going to die out there! Headmaster!" I yelled, but he was already walking out the doors.

**Timothy Latimer – 3****rd**** person**

Tim held the watch closer to him as Martha, Rose, and the Matron ran past him.

"No yet, not time. Keep me safe, keep me close." Whispered the watch. Right as Rose ran past Tim, there was a powerful surge of longing coming from the watch.

"Rose." It whispered.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

I was trying to catch up with the Matron when suddenly I heard a whisper. "Rose." Was all it said, then silence.

I looked out the window just in time to see Philips get shot. "Bring us Mister Smith!" Called Baines.

Somebody shouted something and I heard wood and stacks being dragged around below me. Probably building a barricade.

I sighed, when were they going to learn that they can't fight the family!

We rushed into a room and Martha and I started digging around for the watch.

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch; it just looks like a watch." Said Martha.

"By alien you mean not from abroad?" Asked Joan.

"The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world." I said.

"He's a different species." Said Joan, it wasn't a question. Martha nodded.

"So Martha, in this fairytale, who are you." Asked Joan.

"Just a friend. I'm not. I mean, you haven't got a rival, as much as I might, well, you kind of do know." Martha glanced at me. "But I'm just his friend."

"And you Rose?" Asked Joan.

"You could say I'm his lost lover." I said, not looking up.

"So when those… things said you were trapped…"

"They were right. Three years in a parallel universe, training to fight alien threats and to defend the Earth. The whole time I was searching for a way back to him." I said,

Joan was silent for a few seconds. "And Human, I take it?"

"Human, both of us. Don't worry. And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine." Said Martha.

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your color." Joan Said rather rudely.

"Oh, don't' start that!" I said.

Martha rolled her eyes and turned to Joan. "Oh, do you think? Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal." Said Martha.

"You go girl." I said.

"You read that in a book." Said Joan.

"Yes! To pass my exams! Don't you see this is all true?"

Joan ignored her, turning to me. "Rose? What _are _you wearing?" She asked.

"Normal, everyday clothes from 2007. Easy to fight in as well. Buns give me headaches, and heels pinch my toes." I said.

Joan stared at us. "I must go." She said, turning around.

"If we find that watch, then we can stop them!" Said Martha.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." Finished Joan, rushing out the door.

**Joan Redfern – 1****st**** person**

"You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill. Joan, it's not safe." John said to me.

"I'm doing my duty, just as much as you. Fine evening we've had together." I said jokingly.

"Not quite as planned. "

"Tell me about Nottingham." I said without looking up.

"Sorry?"

"That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it."

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber." Said John.

"That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live?

"Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade." Said John, still sounding like he was reciting facts from a book.

"But more that facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places, the dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, John. Please tell me." I begged.

"How can you think that I'm not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie?"

"No, it wasn't. No."

"But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?" Asked John.

"No, that's not true. Never."

"I've got to go."

"Martha was right about one thing, though. Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Mister Smith, if you please!" Called someone

"What choice do I have?" Asked John. He kissed me lightly and ran off.

**Timothy Latimer – 3****rd**** person**

Timothy was helping build a barricade with the rest of the boys while Hutchinson went through his normal rant of insults about him.

"This could mean life or death for us Latimer." Said Hutchinson.

"Not for you and me." Said Tim.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We survive this and go into battle next year. I've seen it. It means we survive this." Tim looked down at the watch. "And maybe I was given this so I could help. I'm sorry." Tim ran off.

"Latimer, you filthy coward!" Yelled Hutchinson.

"Oh, yes! Every time sir!" Tim shot over his shoulder.

Tim ran into a corridor and sat with the watch in his hands. "Beware her." Whispered the watch.

Tim look up to see the daughter standing there.

"Give me the watch." She said.

"I would, but does the little girl in you want to see this." Tim opened the watch and a golden light shot at the daughter, showing memories of the doctor in battle.

She ran off.

But little did Tim know that outside the family had realized that the Time Lord was hidden inside the watch, in the hands of a schoolboy.

And they were going to do anything to get it.

**The courtyard**

The boys had just shot all the scarecrows, and standing in the middle of the courtyard was Lucy Cartwright.

The headmaster walked up to her. "You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

Martha ran out of the school. "Mister Rocastle! Please, don't go near her."

"Sir, she was there at the dance. She was with them." Said John.

"I've seen many things today, but a little girl murdering citizens is not something I'm ready to believe." Said the headmaster

"You're funny." Said Lucy. "So funny." She shot the headmaster.


	8. Family of Blood part 2

**If you've noticed, I've started making my chapters longer! YAY!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 7**

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

I caught up with Martha just as the daughter shot the headmaster.

"Everyone! Inside, now!" I yelled.

I stepped in front of the line of boys and pointed my gun at Lucy. "If you hurt one hair on these boys heads, I'll shoot."

"You heard her! Inside!" I heard John say.

"But sir! The headmaster!" Said another boy.

"Inside!" I yelled.

After the boys went inside I backed up slowly and went inside the school.

"Do- John! Martha! Matron!" I called. "Come 'ere!" I said, my normal accent slipping through.

"Rose, you sound… different." Said Martha. **(Let's pretend she talks like this ok?)**

"Yeah, thanks for noticin'. I had to fake an accent to get the job as a librarian." I hadn't noticed that John had walked up to me. I turned and saw him standing there, mouth hanging open.

"Everything I know about you is a lie." He said.

"Get used to it."

"Rose, we need to get to the TARDIS." Martha whispered to me.

"I know." I said. "C'mon guys, follow me." I ran into the kitchen and threw open the doors. Standing outside were five scarecrows. I spun around. "Other door."

I ran to the other side of the kitchen and opened the door slowly. I peeked outside, and saw that there were no scarecrows.

We rushed out the door and down a path. We made it to the abandoned shed in about three minutes.

I opened up the door and walked inside. Martha followed but John and Joan hesitated.

"Trust me." I said. "I know what I'm doing."

Joan stepped inside the shed, and John followed her. "How will we all fit in here?" Asked John.

I looked at Martha and crack a smile. "Bigger on the inside." We said at the same time.

John turned to look at us, and froze when he saw what was behind us. "Go on, you know what it is. Name it." I said.

"I-I've never seen it before." John stuttered out.

"John, you wrote about it. In your journal, the blue box." Said Joan.

"I'm not... I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love." He looked at Joan. "Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes. Yes, he is." Said Joan.

"But we need the Doctor. _I_ need the Doctor." I said. I brought out my key and unlocked the TARDIS doors.

I opened them up. "Go on, go inside. And it's not too small." I added when I saw him opening his mouth to reply.

I stepped into the TARDIS, breathing the familiar scent. Martha followed after me, then came John and Joan.

Joan stumbled back and John's mouth fell open. "I-it's bigger on the inside!" Said John.

"Say that again, I never thought I'd hear the Doctor say that." I said. John glared at me.

I held up my hands. "Hey, sorry."

I ran my hand along the console.

"_Hello, my wolf."_ Said the TARDIS.

"Hey." I said. "Good to be back."

"Rose, what are you doing?" Asked Martha.

"Oh, yeah. Telepathic thingy." I waved my hand at her.

John laughed. "You expect me to believe that you can hear a-" Suddenly he cut off.

"_Hello Doctor."_ I heard. John stumbled back.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was the TARDIS. As I said, telepathic connection." I replied. "Now, we need to get to a better place, we've come here too much and the mother can have access to Jenny's memories, which have Martha coming down here in them."

"I trust the TARDIS to take us where we need to go." Said Martha.

"Ok, then where to go."

"_I know, Rose, go press that big red button. Tell Joan to press those two blue buttons. Tell Martha to pull that green switch. And Doctor, go pull that lever over there. I have the coordinates ready." _Said the TARDIS.

"John, did you get that?" John looked slightly shocked, but nodded. "Ok, Matron, go stand by those two blue buttons over there. Martha go over to that green switch. John, you know what to do."

I went to stand by the red button. "Ok, Matron, when I say so you need to press those buttons at the same time. Right after that Martha needs to pull her switch. Then John, you need to pull that lever and I'll press my button, after that, leave it to me." I said.

"Go!" Everyone pulled their. Levers and pressed their buttons. Right after I pushed the red button, everything that I needed to do popped into my head.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath. "Hold on to something. This is going to get bumpy."

I ran around the console pressing everything I needed to. The TARDIS started shaking, and I automatically knew I was piloting the TARDIS correctly.

As it started shaking more violently, I wrapped one hand around a lever and kept pressing buttons and pulling levers with the other.

Suddenly the shaking stopped and everything about piloting the TARDIS left my head.

I turned to look at the other three people with me. All of their mouths were hanging open. "How did you do that?" Asked Martha.

"I have absolutely no idea." I said, running over to the doors of the TARDIS. "Let's see where we are." I silently opened the doors and peeked outside to see that we were in the dining room in a house.

"It's safe, c'mon." I said, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"We've moved!" Exclaimed Joan, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Of course we have!" I said.

We all stood around the table in the center of the room. "I must go to them." Said John.

"You can't!" Said Martha. "We need the watch." She added.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "What if it's them?" Asked Joan.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." I said, throwing open the door. Standing outside was Timothy Latimer, and in his outstretched hand was the watch.

I snatched it up. "You had it? All this time? The village was bein' blown up and you had the watch!" I yelled, an explosion emphasizing my point.

"It asked me to hide it. And then when you came it wanted you." He said. I stared down at the watch.

"I'm sorry Tim, stressful day." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hold it." I said, handing him the watch.

"I can't!"

I tried to shove it into his hands, but he refused.

I kept hearing whispering come from the watch and it was starting to freak me out.

"You had the watch, all this time?" Asked Joan.

"Yes, but I didn't want to bring it… because I was scared of the Doctor." Said Tim.

"Why?" Asked Joan.

"Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." Said John.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe." Continued Tim.

" Stop it! I said stop it." Said John again.

"And he's wonderful." Tim and I said at the same time.

John looked out the window. "They're destroying the village." He said. He grabbed the watch out of my hand.

"Why can I hear it?" Asked Tim.

"Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing." John gasped. I almost fainted from happiness. "Is that how he talks?" John asked, sounding horrified.

I instantly lost all happiness. "Yes, that's him! Just open it and he'll be back!" Said Martha.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I…" John trailed off.

"I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included." Said Martha.

"Then what sort of man is that?" He asked.

"The family has a limited lifespan. He asked me to open the watch when they died." Said Martha.

"So your job was to execute me?" Asked John, his voice cracking.

The tears, which I had been holding back, began to fall down my face.

Martha shook her head. "John Smith is part of him." She said.

John glanced at the watch. "I can give them this! They want the Doctor, they can have him!"

"No!" I screeched, trying to grab the watch.

"Then they would leave and…" I cut him off.

"Then it all ends in destruction. War across the stars, for every child, planet, the whole entire universe, because they would live forever." Said Joan. "Can we have a moment please?"

Everyone except John and Joan left the room.

**John Smith – 1st person.**

I sat next to Joan. She had tears in her eyes. "I… I'm sorry." I said to her.

"No, it's ok." She said. She grabbed my hand that was holding the watch.

I suddenly saw flashes of a life Joan and I could have. Out wedding, children, and my death.

"Did you see that?"

"The Time Lord has such adventures, but he could never have a life like that." Said Joan.

I stood up and called for the others.

**Rose Tyler – 1st person**

We came back inside the room when we heard John calling.

He turned to Martha. "You're the Doctor's companion! Do something! Help me! Why are you even there?"

"Because he's lonely." Said Martha.

"And that's what you want me to become? I don't want to be lonely, the man without a lover, who doesn't love someone." He said.

"But he does love someone!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why isn't she here? Where is she?" He asked.

"They were separated. They could never see each other again."

John interrupted me. "What good is that?" He asked.

"I wasn't finished." I said. "But she defied the laws of the universe. She worked for years to get back to him, and finally accomplished it. She loves him so much, and he loves her back, even though he never got to say it."

"And who is this mystery girl?" He asked me.

"The Bad Wolf." I said.

"And who is the Bad Wolf?" He asked sarcastically.

I straightened my back and looked him right in the eyes. "Me." I grabbed his coat and yanked him forward.

I crashed my lips onto his. He tried to back away, but I didn't let go of his coat. He started to kiss me back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joan's mouth fall open. I felt bad, but that thought left my mind when I realized that I was _finally _kissing the Doctor.

I pulled away. "And know I know what I have to do." I said sadly. "She said the wolf was returning, and now I know what that means."

I walked over to Tim and put my hand on his shoulder. "Tim, be amazing. Next year is the biggest war, and if you fight, fight for the right side. Do great things with your life."

"Rose, what are you doing?" Asked John. I ignored him.

I went to stand in front of Joan. "Joan, I am so very sorry that you fell in love with John, but don't be sad. Find someone you love just as much as you love John, and he will love you as much as John does. And show the world what women really can do." I said to her.

"Rose?" Said John. I ignored him again.

I stood in front of Martha. "Martha, travel with the Doctor and see the stars. Be great, and make sure you are known across the universe. And do this for me; make sure the Doctor isn't lonely. Make sure he doesn't grieve. I want him to live a happy life. And Martha, be the best doctor this universe has ever seen." I said.

Then finally I moved to John. "Doctor" He opened his mouth to say something. "I know you're not the Doctor yet. But you will be soon. I don't know how I know, but I do. I want you to see every galaxy. Go visit every city in the universe. Don't be sad, and don't grieve over me. I want you to remember me, but don't be sad. Martha is going to be here for you. Don't be stupid and reckless and regenerate too soon or get yourself killed. I love you, never forget that." I backed away from him and walked over to the TARDIS.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Asked John.

"What I was born to do. Save the universe." I said. I turned around to face him. "Before I go,I want you to know that you were fantastic, absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I!" I threw open the doors of the TARDIS and everything went black.

**John Smith – 1****st**** person**

Rose threw open the doors of the TARDIS. A golden light swirled out and engulfed her.

When she turned around her eyes were gold, and she had a golden ring around her.

"I am the Bad Wolf, I can see every moment of time, everything that ever will be or ever happened." She said. Her voice sounded like a hundred of her talking at once.

I thought for a second. And then I remembered what the Bad Wolf was. "Rose! NO! Your going to burn up!" I yelled.

"But if I don't do this, and make history right, two universes will collapse." She said.

She thrust out her hands and all the explosions stopped. "Everyone who died tonight is now living again. History has been made right." She said.

Rose walked up to me and tried to put her hand on the side of my face. I flinched away. "Do you not want me, Doctor? Are you scared of me?" Golden tears started to flow down her face.

I stepped towards her and she put her hand on the side of my face. She stroked my cheek with her thumb. "My head, it's killin' me." She said.

I put my hand on top of hers. "Rose."

"I want you safe, my Doctor." She said, and she collapsed into my arms. The golden glow faded and her eyelids drifted down.

"Rose!" I yelled, setting her down gently. Martha rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

She looked up at me and shook her head.


	9. Family of Blood part 3

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 8**

**John Smith – Rose Tyler**

We stood there, staring at Rose's limp body.

She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. But she wasn't asleep, she was… I couldn't think about it.

Rose's hair was around her head like halo. She was sprawled out on the floor. I bent down and but her in a better position.

"She sacrificed herself. I don't think I would ever have been that brave." Said Martha. "Now I see why you never shut up about her."

"He talks about her?" I asked.

"All the time. He loved her, and he was a complete mess when I met him." Said Martha, finally looking up at me. She was still sitting by Rose, holding her hand.

I looked at Joan. "I can't let her die for nothing." I told her. I picked up the watch off the table. "I'm so sorry. You heard what Rose said to you; find someone who loves you as much as I did." I looked at Rose and then at the watch.

I opened the watch and screamed.

**Martha Jones – 1****st**** person**

The Doctor screamed and writhed on the floor. Joan held his hand as he turned back into a Time Lord.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped screaming and opened his eyes.

**The Doctor – 1****st**** person**

I stood up, everything coming back to me.

"Doctor?" Asked Martha.

I ignored her and walked out the door.

I walked onto the family's spaceship and walked over to the family, pretending to trip and push down a ton of buttons. I held out the watch, a plan already formed in my mind.

"Here! Take him! Take him away! He made me John Smith, I didn't have a say in it!" I said.

"Say please." Said the son.

"Please."

"Wait a second." Said the mother, she took a big sniff. "Still human."

The son pushed me away, and I pushed more buttons down. "Don't think that saved your life." He said.

I stood up and pretended to trip, pressing more buttons.

"He didn't only make himself human, he made himself an idiot as well." Said the father.

"Same thing isn't it?" Said the son.

The father held out the watch. "Family, we shall live forever." He opened the watch and nothing happened.

"It's empty!" Screeched the mother.

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run." I smiled and ran out of the ship.

The family followed me and the ship exploded.

**Martha Jones – 1****st**** person**

I didn't leave Rose's side, even after the Doctor left. I held her hand, which was constantly getting colder.

"C'mon Rose, wake up." I whispered.

Joan put her arm around me. "I'm sorry." She said.

We sat there for a few minutes. The Doctor came in, the family behind him in unbreakable chains.

He led them into the TARDIS, and a minute later he came back out. The family was gone.

Joan and I back away from Rose. The Doctor stared at her limp form for a few seconds before falling to his knees beside her.

"Why her?!" He screeched. "Rose! Wake up! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

He cradled her head in his arms. "If only I had opened that watch sooner, I could've saved her." He mumbled.

"Wake up Rose, wake up. Please Rose, don't leave me. I can't lose you again." He said. "Wake up…" He whispered. He sat there, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

He gently laid her down on the ground and stood up. "I'm so sorry Rose. I love you so much… never" he choked out a sob "forget that." He finished.

He turned to walk into the TARDIS.

Suddenly I heard a gasp. I looked down and Rose, who was breathing.

"I'll never forget."


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter was so much fun to write! I think it's going to be the best chapter in this whole story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister… because she asked me to.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 9**

**The Doctor – 1st person**

"Rose!" I yelled. "Nothing's impossible with her!"

I picked her up bridal style. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She whispered.

"Sh… sleep love." I said. She closed her eyes.

I brought her into the TARDIS and walked into the infirmary. I laid her down on one of the beds and pulled the covers over her.

I walked out of the infirmary and got the family. I brought them to their punishments. They wanted to live forever? I gave them that.

I walked back to the infirmary to find Joan, Martha, and Tim standing around Rose.

"I think I should come and check on her tomorrow." Said Joan.

"No, I think we'll be fine." I said.

"I'm the only one who's actually trained here." Said Joan.

I sighed. "Oh… fine! Come at 9:00 a.m. on the dot!"

Joan nodded. "I need to go, come on Tim."

They walked out of the infirmary and into the control room. "Wait! Don't… oh you'll find out." I said.

Joan opened the doors and froze. We were still in space, hovering above Earth. "I should probably get us back to 1913." Joan closed the doors and I pressed a few buttons on the console.

After a little bit of shaking, I walked over to the doors and opened them. "I think John Smith needs to resign." I said.

A few minutes later we arrived at the school. I straightened my long brown coat and walked into the headmaster's office. (If you didn't see it, Rose brought all the people back to life and fixed history. Some remember the incident, like the headmaster for example.)

I sat down across from the headmaster. "Mister Smith, you seem to have been involved with this mess, and I don't know how, but there are people that were dead that are walking in this school right now." Said the headmaster.

"First of all, I'm not John Smith, I'm called the Doctor. Long story." I added when the headmaster opened his mouth. "Most people don't remember what happened, thanks to Rose, but people who were in the thick of it remember. Like you and the school boys, for instance." I said.

"But what actually happened?" He asked.

"Extra-terrestrial life forms. They take over the human body. Rose took care of fixing history, I took care of the family." I said.

"And how do you have this knowledge?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"You'll think I'm insane."

"No I won't."

I sighed. "Extra-terrestrial life form." I said, gesturing to myself. "I do this kinda stuff every day."

"I… um… I…" Stuttered the headmaster.

"Don't even bother." I interrupted. I stood up and pushed in my chair. "Just say that Mister John Smith, Miss Rose Tyler, and Miss Martha Jones have resigned." I gave a quick nod and left the room.

By the time I got back to the TARDIS, the sun had gone down. I pushed open the doors and found Martha sitting in the captain's chair, reading a Harry Potter book.

"Good choice." I said, nodding to her book. She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I walked down the hall and into the infirmary. Rose was still asleep, her hand hanging off the side of the bed.

I pulled up a chair next to her bed. I sat down and grabbed her hand. "Hey Rose. Did you miss me?"

She mumbled something and turned over on her side. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rose."

***The next morning***

Martha came into the console room. She still looked half asleep. "What time is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, we're floating in the vortex right now." I said, flipping a few switches. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Is that coffee?" Asked Martha.

"Yeah, thought I'd try it out. It's pretty good." I said.

"Doesn't Joan need to check on Rose?" She asked.

"Oh… yeah." I pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch.

The TARDIS wasn't as shaky as usual. It seemed like she was trying to be extra gentle.

We landed in 1913 at exactly 9:00 a.m. Martha walked out of the console room and down the hall.

About a minute later, there was a knock at the TARDIS door. I ran over and threw it open. (The caffeine was starting to get to me.)

"Hello Joan!" I said happily.

She nodded. "Doctor." She stared at me for a few seconds. "You look so different in… that." She nodded to my coat.

"Don't insult the coat." I said. "C'mon, the infirmary's this way." I led her down the hallways and into the infirmary.

Martha was already there, using my stethoscope to check Rose's heartbeat.

We walked up to her. If she noticed us, she didn't show it. She moved the stethoscope over a bit. "That's odd…" she mumbled.

She moved it over some more and gave a little gasp. "Martha? What is it?" Asked Joan, fumbling for Rose's wrist. Joan felt her pulse, and gasped. "There's something wrong with her heart!"

Martha quickly regained her composure and looked at Joan. "Oh, no, her heart's fine." She said, turning to me. "Both of them."

I dropped my cup, and coffee went everywhere. I snatched the stethoscope out of Martha's hand and put it on.

I felt the left side of her chest, then her right. Two heart beats. "But that's impossible…" I whispered.

Rose's lips parted a bit and a little golden wisp of energy floated out. "There's the proof…"

"But… then you're not the last Time Lord." Said Martha.

"Forever… she promised me forever. And now that's going to happen." I whispered, a small smile forming on my face.

"How long will she be out?" Asked Martha.

"Oh, only about three more hours. She's in a healing coma, those last about a day." I said.

"So that glowing light… the 'bad wolf', it changed Rose? She… she's like you know?" Said Joan, directing the last part at the Doctor.

"Oh yes! Rose Tyler, that fantastic girl!" I said, jumping up and giving Rose a kiss on the forehead.

"But… what if she doesn't like it?" Asked Martha.

I automatically stopped jumping around. "I didn't think about that… we'll just have to see. I need to check something in the console room. I'll be right back."

I walked out of the infirmary and into the console room.

"What's going to happen?" I asked the TARDIS.

"_She looked into the vortex, through my heart. She's tied to my life force. When I die, she dies."_ Said the TARDIS.

"And you die… when I die." I whispered. "Oh, you magnificent ship."

We took shifts sitting with Rose. When Martha sat with her, I took Joan on a tour of the TARDIS.

"Joan… would you want to travel with me?" I asked her.

"I… I don't think I can. Looking at you every day would be a nightmare. Because… even though you are John… in a way… you aren't, if that makes any sense." She said.

I nodded. "I understand."

"So, that whole 'bad wolf' thing. What's that about?" She asked.

"About a year and a half ago, there was this battle. I sent Rose home so she would be safe, but she tried everything to get back. So eventually she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and since the TARDIS is telepathic, she got her wish. She made it back to the battle, and defeated it with a flick of her hand. But it was killing her, all that energy, so I had to take it out of her by…" I trailed off.

"By what?" Asked Joan.

"I had to kiss her, ok? She doesn't remember it so it doesn't matter. And the reason she called it 'bad wolf' is because those two words followed us everywhere. And when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, she scattered those words across time and space, every time there's trouble. And that pub was called Bad Wolf Pub. And that's why I look like this, because I took the time vortex out of her and it almost killed me…" I finished.

I took Joan back to the infirmary, trying to avoid any more awkward conversations.

I walked in and sat next to Rose. I was just in time to see her eyes flutter open. "Hey, sleepy head." I whispered.

"Hey…" She said quietly. I smiled and one side of her mouth twitched upwards. "I'm tired and my head is pounding."

She frowned and put her hand on the left side of her chest. Her frowned deepened and she put her hand on the right side of her chest.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto my arm. "Doctor! Hear… hearts!" She said, pointing to her chest.

She started flailing around, trying to get out of the bed. I gently pushed her back down and laced my fingers with hers. "I know. Sh… its fine. I'll explain later."

"Tell me now."

I stroked her cheek with my thumb and she calmed down a bit. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Fine. When you became the Bad Wolf again, it killed you, but only for a little bit. I don't know how, but you died and came back to life. And when you did, the time vortex started changing you. Two hearts… your like me."

"So… I'll regenerate?" She asked.

"No… since you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and that's what changed you, you're tied to her life force. You'll die when the TARDIS dies… and that's when I die." I said.

She looked shocked for a second, and then a smile spread across her face. She launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I fell off of the bed and she landed on top of me.

"Forever!" She yelled, bursting into a fit of happy laughter.

"I was scared that you wouldn't like this!" I said, trying- and failing- to hold in my laughter.

"I get to spend forever with you! Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Ahem." I heard next to me. I turned to see Martha and Joan looking at us awkwardly.

"Oh… yeah." I mumbled. I stood up and helped Rose up.

I looked at Martha, and then at Rose. "I forgot to say… I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. And Rose, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, me not knowing who you were."

Rose wrapped her arms around me. "I'm glad you said that." She said happily.

She shivered a bit. "Why is it so cold?" She complained.

"Oh, that's a side effect from the healing coma. You lost a bit of energy, and that can make you cold." I said. I took off my coat and put it on her. "Here, use this."

She put her arms through it and smiled. "I feel like a little girl in her daddy's clothes." She said.

She was right, the coat was huge. The sleeves covered her hands and the bottom of the coat was on the floor.

"It looks cute." I said. The words had left my mouth before I even thought about what I was saying.

I looked away awkwardly. After a few moments of silence, I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the console room.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

Everything felt so strange. I was still trying to process the fact that I was a Time Lo- Lady.

I ran my hand across the console. "Doctor, I know how to drive the TARDIS." I whispered.

He smiled at me. "This is going to be fun."

I looked at the screen on the console. "Doctor… I thought the TARDIS didn't translate Gallifreyan."

"It doesn't. You can read it." He said, coming to stand next to me.

"There's the date, and over there is the time. And are those coordinates?" I asked. He nodded. "It says _November 27, 1913._" **(The slanted words are either two people talking telepathically or someone speaking in Gallifreyan)**

"_Yes, and you just spoke Gallifreyan, and I am right now._" Said the Doctor. It still sounded like English, but his voice was different. The words weren't correct, it just sounded different.

"_I'm speaking Gallifreyan! Right here, right now! It feels so weird, like I'm not speaking English even though it sounds like it! And I have a different accent too!_" I exclaimed, skipping around the console.

I looked over at Joan and Martha, who were staring at us. "I thought the TARDIS translated everything." Said Martha.

"Everything except Gallifreyan!" The Doctor said happily, peeking out from the other side of the console.

"That was Gallifreyan?" Asked Martha, and I nodded.

"It's such a beautiful language." Whispered Joan.

"And now I'm not the only one who understands it!"

"I think I should be going." Said Joan. She walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them.

"Joan!" I called, and she turned to look at me. "I'm sorry for everything you've gone through. Find someone you love, will you do that for me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Good luck, Matron." I said.

"And to you, Miss Tyler." And with that, she left the TARDIS.


	11. Blink part 1

**IT'S TIME FOR BLINK**

**Some information about Time Lords is stuff I made up. So don't get mad if something is different from what the show says.**

**I have suddenly developed a liking for third person. Let's see how this chapter turns out!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 10**

**Rose, Martha, The Doctor – 3****rd**** person**

Rose twirled around the console, following the Doctor as he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

She hit the last button and he smiled at her, his brown eyes lighting up.

"We're going to see a migration!" He said happily.

But things never seem to go as planned. So of course, ten minutes after their arrival, they were running as fast as they could, bows and quivers of arrows strapped to their backs.

"Of course, the year you decide to go the migration is attacked by a giant lizard!" Exclaimed Martha.

"No! It wasn't the migration that was attacked! Just four Red Fallons knocked of course by that lizard! We just need to get them back to the migration before the eggs hatch!" Said the Doctor.

Martha groaned, and Rose had to stifle a laugh. Suddenly a girl ran up to them.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" The girl yelled

"Hello. Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it." The Doctor panted.

"My gosh, it's you. It really is you. Oh, you don't remember me, do you?" Asked the girl.

"Doctor, we haven't have time for this. The migration's started." Said Martha.

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own." Said the Doctor. Rose and Martha both shot him a look of shock.

"Oh, my gosh, of course. You're a time traveler. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future." Said the girl.

"What hasn't happened?"

"Doctor, please. Twenty minutes to red hatching." Said Rose, tugging on his arm.

"It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me." Said the girl, handing him a purple folder.

"Okay, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it."

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard." Said the Doctor when Martha and Rose both started yelling for him to hurry up.

"Okay. No worries. On you go. See you around some day. Oh, and nice to meet you, I'm Sally Sparrow." She held out her hand and the Doctor shook it.

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." And with that, the Doctor, Martha, and Rose dashed off to the migration.

**?DW?**

How saving a migration from a giant lizard turned into investigating an old creepy house, Rose did not know.

"So what are we doing again?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"There's some kind of time disturbance here, and I'm trying to find out what it is." Said the Doctor, spinning around in circles and holding up a little silver device.

As the Doctor was spinning around, he saw a flash of stone wings. "No!" He shouted, but it was too late. There was a rush of cold air and suddenly the three travelers were standing in a dark alley.

The Doctor, Martha, and Rose groaned and clutched their heads. "Time Travel without a capsule, that's a killer." The Doctor and Martha recovered quickly but Rose was still bent over and clutching her head.

"Doctor, my head hurts. Why does my head feel like it's being torn open?" She asked. The Doctor started to worry, and suddenly he felt another presence in his mind and sharp stab of pain, and knew exactly what was going on.

"It's just the telepathy. I guess you haven't completely changed into a Time Lady yet. It's gonna hurt for a while, but it should be over by tomorrow." Said the Doctor, coming over to put his arms around Rose.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Three… two… one." Whispered the Doctor, and Rose passed out in his arms. "That's what I'm doing."

The Doctor only had one theory as to why the telepathy was coming now, she had just been exposed to the time vortex, and that is how every Time Lord on Gallifrey became telepathic. They looked into the Untempered Schism and it set in.

"What happened?" Asked Martha.

"I knew she was going to pass out, happens to every Time Lord once they become telepathic. It'll wear off soon." He said, scooping Rose up.

Martha walked over to a little newspaper stand and stared at the newspapers in shock. "September 1st, 1969! How did we get here?"

"Weeping angels. I should have known that was causing the disturbance. Weeping angels are stone angels; well… they're stone when you look at them. They're quantum locked, meaning when any living creature looks at them they turn to stone. They can't help it; it's a fact of their biology. But if you blink, if you turn away, they can get you. When they touch you, they send you back in time and feed off of the time energy of the days you never had." Explained the Doctor.

"Complicated, but it's one thing you've said that actually makes sense." The Doctor laughed.

"We need to find someplace to stay. A nice little hotel. Martha, how much cash have you got?" Asked the Doctor.

Martha pulled out her wallet and looked inside. "Enough for one night and some food."

The Doctor dug around in his pockets and pulled out a wad of money. "Oh, I remember this. Long story, but it'll last us about a week of hotel nights. We'll have to work for money for food though."

"By 'we'll' you mean Rose and I, don't you?" Asked Martha. The Doctor nodded.

Martha groaned. The Doctor looked around and smiled when he saw that the building next to them was a hotel. He walked around to the front with Martha trailing behind. He walked in and approached the front desk.

The man at the desk looked at Rose, passed out in the Doctor's arms. "Sir, we need a room tonight. We're travelling and my friend here isn't doing so well." Said the Doctor, nodding to Rose.

"Yes, yes." Said the man, not taking his eyes off of Rose.

The man told them the amount and the Doctor gave him the cash. The man handed us our key and we went to our room.

There were two beds, a couch, a little counter, and an old and very small refrigerator. "Who's going to get the beds?" Asked Martha.

"You and Rose can. I don't sleep." Said the Doctor.

"What?"

"Time Lords don't sleep unless they are injured and need to go into a sleeping coma, or if they absolutely want to, and even then it's just meditating."

"But… isn't Rose a Time Lo… Lady now?" Asked Martha.

"Yes, but she's passed out, so she needs a place to sleep." Said the Doctor, laying Rose down on the bed closest to the couch and pulling the covers over her.

Martha went out for a while, saying that she was starving and needed some food. She came back with some food from a little diner. "Here" she said, handing the Doctor a plate with his portion of food.

"What about Rose?" Asked Martha.

"Oh, she'll be starving when she wakes up. And thirsty, very thirsty." The Doctor added.

"So… what's going to happen after all the telepathy sets in or whatever?" Asked Martha.

"We'll just have to see. It's different for Rose so I have no idea what it'll be like." Said the Doctor.

This worried Martha. "You have _no idea_?!" Asked Martha.

"Martha, don't worry. I know exactly what's happening; it's just that she was born human so the side effects may be a little different."

Martha calmed down a bit and looked out the window. "It's late. Time really flies when you're worried about being stuck in the past." Martha joked.

The Doctor chuckled and stuck his hands into his coat pockets. He felt something very large **(Yes, his pockets are bigger on the inside)** and pulled it out. It was the purple folder that the strange girl had given him earlier.

"_One day you're going to get stuck in 1969."_

He stared at the folder, realizing what she meant. He opened the folder to find a transcript, and few pictures of messages written on an old wall, and a stone angel. He saw a name in the picture of the message. "Sally Sparrow." He read aloud. "Oh, I know how we're going to get out of here."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder to find Martha, asleep in her bed. He hadn't realized how long he had been looking at the folder.

The Doctor sighed and sat down on the couch next to Rose's bed. He laid his head down next to hers and closed his eyes.

He went through everything that had happened that day, and made a plan for tomorrow.

He would look through the folder with Martha and Rose and decide what to do.

Around 5 a.m. he felt Rose shift and looked over to see her eyes flutter open. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a sleepy smile, she was wide awake.

**Rose Tyler – 1****st**** person**

"Normally it takes a lot longer for me to wake up." I said, realizing that I wasn't sleepy at all.

"That's because you don't have to sleep now." Said the Doctor. "Time Lords don't sleep, unless they are injured and need to go into a sleeping coma, or if they absolutely want to, and even then it's just meditating." He finished.

I smiled at him but then frowned. "My head is tingly… it's liked someone is watching me." I whipped around, only to find Martha asleep on her bed.

"Oh, that's just me." Said the Doctor, trying to hide his smile.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Wait… earlier you said telepathy..." The Doctor smiled at me. "No! You don't mean…?"

"_Oh yes, Rose Tyler."_ I heard a voice in my head, and it was definitely the Doctor's voice. **(Slanted words are people talking telepathically or people talking in Gallifreyan)**

I smiled and tackled the Doctor. _"Hello Doctor."_ I thought, trying to send him a message telepathically.

"_I heard that." _Said the Doctor.

The Doctor and I continued our telepathic conversation until Martha woke up.

"You guys were really quiet last night." She said.

I smiled. "Because of this." I looked right at the Doctor and we a quick silent conversation.

"What's that? It's like someone's talking, but they aren't. Wait… is that you guys?"

The Doctor and I smiled. "Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Martha, waving her hands in the air.

I blushed a bit and looked down, trying to hide my smile. I finally realized what I was wearing.

"What am I wearing?!" I exclaimed gesturing to my pink shirt, jacket, and shoes.

"What you wear almost every day." Said the Doctor.

"But it's so… pink! I need something else!" I complained.

"Rose, we're stuck in 1969. We need to earn some money and at least buy one change of clothes." Said Martha.

I pouted. "Why has your taste in clothes suddenly changed?" Asked Martha.

The Doctor answered. "One of the side effects is your taste in clothes changing."

"I'm hungry; can we go get something to eat?" I asked, and Martha nodded.

"Sure." Said the Doctor.

The three of us went to a little diner next to the hotel. When we were leaving, the man at the front desk was staring at me, looking very relieved.

I decided not to ask about it. We ate quickly, and Martha and I set out to find a little shop where we could work. Eventually we found a little place that had three openings.

After about an hour of talking to the manager and being interviewed by him, we were put to the test. We were supposed to help a few customers, and if we were satisfactory we would get the job.

We ended up passing, and started to adjust to life in 1969.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just started school and it's been a pretty hectic week.**

**Until next time my bowties!**


	12. Blink part 2

**So I can't decide if I should skip over series 4 and just do the finale because it's wayyyyy to complicated or if I should just suck it up. **

**I have NOTHING good planned for series 4 except for the finale and I've been planning the perfect series 5. Also, I really want to get to series 5 and yeah… so tell me in the reviews what you want. **

**And sorry I've been gone… school (ugh)**

**Chapter 11**

**Rose Tyler – 3****rd**** person**

After work, Rose and Martha went to buy some clothes and get some food.

After a while of chatting over dinner, the two of them left to go back to the hotel, where they found the Doctor trying to fix something.

"Oh please no." Said Rose. "Last time you almost burnt my house down."

"I was just trying to fix your toaster!" Said the Doctor, spinning around to look at her.

"Our toaster was working fine until you tried to 'fix' it." Said Rose. The Doctor sighed and set down whatever he was working on and came over to them.

"We brought you some food." Said Martha, handing the Doctor a plate piled high with food.

"Oh I'm starving." He said, snatching the plate out of Martha's hands.

Martha sighed and flopped down onto her bed. "I'm exhausted." She said, pulling the covers over her.

"You wouldn't be so tired if the Doctor would do something to help." Said Rose, shooting the Doctor a glare.

"I have helped!" He said. "I've just built a timey wimey detector."

The Doctor set down his plate and pulled out a metal remote looking thingy. "It goes ding when there's stuff." He said, fiddling with the contraption.

The thing went ding. "Ooh! Stuff!" Exclaimed the Doctor. He jumped up and rushed out of the room.

Rose sighed and followed him. They ended up in an alley with a man.

"Welcome!" Said the Doctor.

"Where am I?" Asked the man.

"1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to." Replied the Doctor, sitting down next to the man.

Oh, the moon landing's brilliant. We went four times, back when we had transport." Said Martha. Rose jumped, she hadn't realized that Martha had come with them.

"Working on it." Mumbled the Doctor.

"How did I get here?" The man asked.

"The same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year. No, no. No, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for half an hour." Said Rose.

The Doctor stared at her. "What? I've been with you for two years. I've picked some stuff up." Said Rose.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy." Said the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the man.

"Trust me. Just nod when he stops for breath." Said Martha.

"Tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff." Rose rolled her eyes. "Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow." Starting to slip into techno-babble mode.

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

"1969, like he says." Said Rose.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor." Started the Doctor. "So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

**?DW?**

**I know, short chapter. But I'm having MAJOR writers block.**

**Don't forget to R&R (and include whether you want me to skip season 4 or not)**

***Insert clever disclaimer here***


	13. Blink part 3

**Well, I still can't decide if I should skip season 4 or not. It's gonna be really complicated would you guys be ok if I did Donna's last episodes as a companion then the waters of mars and the next doctor and the finale? **

**I think that'd be a bit easier and you guys would still get Donna sass.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**DONNA SAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 12**

**Rose Tyler- 3****rd**** person**

Billy filmed the trio "talking" to Sally Sparrow.

Rose watched the Doctor explain time to Sally, the whole time trying not to laugh. The moment he said "wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff" she burst into laughter.

"Rose!" The Doctor called.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. "It's just… I can't believe you said that!"

The Doctor sighed and turned back to the camera. He dragged on and on about the weeping angels, making sure he said everything the transcript said.

He finished with "good luck" and Billy stopped filming.

"Well, that was a happy ending." Said Rose sarcastically. The Doctor glared at her.

"That's what the transcript… never mind." He said.

The Doctor turned to face Billy. "You know what you need to say. Remember, you have until the rain stops." Said the Doctor. "Now Billy, have a great life. Do something extraordinary, and pay close attention to the moon landing."

Billy smiled. "I will." He said.

With one last wave, Billy walked out of the room.

"Well, we should be expecting the TARDIS in the next 12 hours." Said the Doctor.

Rose and Martha groaned.

"Oh c'mon, 12 hours isn't that long." The Doctor said, flashing them a smile.

"Not to a 900 year old alien, but to us humans…" she glanced at Rose "um… human and 20 year old Time Lady it is."

Rose and the Doctor laughed. "Yeah, I guess that what's I am." Said Rose.

"_You know, on Gallifrey, a twenty year old is still a kid."_ The Doctor said to Rose telepathically.

Rose giggled.

"_No, I'm serious."_

Rose raised her eyebrows at him, and he nodded.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Completely." He replied.

"Hey you two, keep in mind that there's a non-telepath in the room." Said Martha.

Rose glanced at Martha. "What did he say?" Martha asked.

"Oh, just that a twenty year old is still considered a kid on Gallifrey." Said Rose.

Martha choked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me." Rose said, trying hard not to laugh.

Martha sat down on her bed, put her head in her hands, and laughed.

That's all it took for Rose to burst into laughter. She tripped over herself, fell into the Doctor's arms, and laughed into his shoulder.

"I don't get what's so funny." He said, which sent Rose and Martha into more fits of laughter.

"I honestly don't understand."

Rose and Martha laughed harder.

The laughter slowly died down and Martha laid down on her bed. "I'm exhausted." She said.

Martha was asleep in minutes.

"So Doctor, is there anything I need to know about Time or Physics or something like that to pass the time?" Rose asked.

"How about how the TARDIS works." He said.

"I already know how to fly her." Said Rose.

"Actually, you just know the general way to fly a TARDIS, like every Time Lord. If I were to have you fly the TARDIS right now, you'd probably crash her." He said.

Rose sighed. "Oh fine."

So the Doctor launched into a full explanation of how to work the TARDIS, subconsciously switching from English, to Gallifreyan, then back to English.

Rose tried not to giggle every time he started a sentence in English and then switch to Gallifreyan. But one time the sentence was so strange and when he switched languages, he switched in the middle of a word, and that was enough to send Rose into fits of laughter.

"What?" He asked her.

"The whole time you've been talking you've been switching between Gallifreyan and English and that time you switched in the middle of a word." Rose said.

The Doctor's face turned bright red. "I… um… I…" he started, but was saved from having to say anything by the TARDIS materializing in the room.

**?DW? **

**Well, that turned out good :D**

**I own nothing of Doctor Who, but I do happened to own a sonic**

**HAHA CLEVER DISCLAIMERS!**

**Until next time Bowties!**


	14. Utopia part 1

**So I think I'm just gonna end it after series 3. But you guys can keep a look out for other stories. **

**I have a few Rose/11 reunions fics that will be up sooner or later, so keep your eyes peeled. 0_0**

**Sorry I've been gone (again). School work, small vacation, there's a lot of reasons**

**Ok, and this chapter is dedicated to SquirrelWho because she's awesome and her stories are amazing and you really need to read them.**

**Chapter 13**

**Rose Tyler- 3****rd**** person**

Rose smiled and stepped up to the TARDIS. She ran her hand along the wood. "So… what happened to Sally Sparrow?" She asked.

"If everything went as planned, then the four angels are all facing each other and should be frozen forever." Said the Doctor. He stepped forward and threw open the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor stepped in, followed by Rose and Martha. "It's dim." Said Martha, looking around the interior of the TARDIS.

_It is._ Thought Rose. She glanced at the Doctor, who was fiddling with the screen on the console. What was wrong with the TARDIS? She didn't even feel the normal telepathic link she had with the TARDIS.

_Are you there?_ She thought.

_Nope, only me._ The Doctor sent back.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS." Rose asked aloud.

"We need to recharge." Said the Doctor. "The rift in Cardiff should do."

Rose looked around. "Do we have enough power to get there?" She asked.

"Just about. It may be a bit bumpy though." He said, flipping a few levers.

"Wait… Cardiff?" Said Martha.

"Well, the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." Said the Doctor.

"So it's a pit stop."

"Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active."

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?" Asked Martha.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." Rose said.

"A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." Said the Doctor.

"Ha, yes you were. All big ears and leather." Rose smiled at the Time Lord.

"I did not have big ears." The Doctor whined.

"Yes, you did. Now, shut up, pretty boy." Said Rose.

The Doctor pouted at her and pushed a few buttons.

Rose beat him to the last button and the TARDIS took off.

The Doctor was right when he said that it would be bumpy. The TARDIS hit one big bump and Rose fell into the Doctor's arms, and he stumbled backwards. The Doctor hit a piece of the coral and the two of them fell forwards onto the metal floor.

The Doctor went to the left before he could land on top of Rose, and he hit the console. The shaking stopped and Rose and the Doctor stood up.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked Rose.

She dusted herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor looked at the screen. "Oh… wow. Perfect landing."

Rose laughed and the Doctor shot her a sideways glance. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… it's just… wow, a perfect landing. That _never_ happens." She said.

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope."

The Doctor sighed and flipped a switch. He tapped his foot. "Almost done." He muttered.

Rose stood behind the Doctor and looked over his shoulder to see the screen. Wait… was that Jack?

"Doctor, who's that?" Asked Rose.

The Doctor glanced at the screen and his eyes widened in alarm. He flipped a few switches. "Nope! Off we go!" He said a bit too quickly.

Rose studied the screen. "Doctor!" Shouted the man on the screen.

"Doctor! That is Jack! What are you doing? Stop!" Rose shouted, trying to grab his arm.

The Doctor ignored her. The closer Jack got, the more Rose felt like she _had_ to get out of there. But she wasn't going to leave Jack.

The TARDIS started to take off, and Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist and tried to yank him away from the console.

Jack ran right into the TARDIS just as it materialized and he clung onto the outside. "Doctor!" Rose shouted.

There was a loud bang and Rose felt the TARDIS accelerate.

"Doctor! Just land! The time vortex will kill him!" Rose yelled.

The Doctor glanced at the console. "I can't land! We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible."

"What!" Shouted Martha.

"We're going to the end of the universe." Whispered Rose.

The TARDIS landed with a bang and Rose fell backwards, except this time she didn't land in the doctor's arms, she hit the railing.

"Well, we've landed." Said Rose, standing up and dusting herself off.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"Say that again. That's rare." Martha said.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." The Doctor smiled and ran out of the TARDIS.

Martha and Rose followed him, and that's when Rose saw Jack. He was lying on the ground, completely still and pale. Rose let out a choked sob.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Martha, kneeling down next to Jack's lifeless body.

Rose whipped around and smacked the Doctor. And not just any slap, she gave him a Tyler slap.

"I told you!" She shouted. "I said it would kill him and I was right!"

The Doctor held his arms out to hug her, but she pushed him away.

Martha rushed into the TARDIS, most likely to grab the medical kit.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor said, looking down at Jack.

Rose sat down next to Jack and cried into her hands.

"Here we go. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two." Martha said, sitting down next to Rose. "You know him, don't you?"

Rose looked up, her face was stained with tears. She nodded at Martha.

"Friend of ours. Used to travel with me, back in the old days." Said the Doctor.

"Oh, so _now_ he's your friend. You didn't care if he lived while he _was _alive." Rose stood up to smack him again and he hid his face behind his hands.

"Please don't smack me again, that really hurt." He said, lowering his hands. There was still a red hand print on his cheek.

Martha looked up at Rose sadly. "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."


End file.
